The present invention relates to the use of polymers containing structural units of diolefinically unsaturated ammonium cations and acrylamidosulfonic acids to suppress the misting of water-based cooling lubricants.
In metalworking, cooling lubricants are generally used in order to reduce tool wear. At the high tool or workpiece speeds involved, for example, in the cutting or grinding of metals, these lubricants may be thrown up into the environment, causing unwanted misting. The prior art has disclosed a variety of approaches to reducing this misting.
EP-A-0 811 677 discloses water-based metalworking fluids which comprise antimisting copolymers. These copolymers consist firstly of structural units derived either from acrylamidosulfonic acids or sulfonated styrene and secondly of acrylamide or acrylate structural units.
EP-B-0 642 571 discloses the use of polymers having a molecular weight of more than 1,000,000 units as antimisting additives, the polymers being selected from the group consisting of polyalkylene oxides, polyacrylamides, polymethacrylamides or acrylamide-methacrylamide-unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymers.
GB-A-22 52 103 discloses an antimisting additive comprising polymers composed of structural units derived from water-soluble acrylamides, acrylic acid and water-insoluble acrylamides.